365 Days
by Team M
Summary: Anything can happen in 365 Days. In 365 days, she could win him back. And she would. This year, she was gonna turn her life around. Oneshotxx


**365 Days.**

Miley looked down at her list of New Year's Resolutions. She had only ten things compared to the thirty or so list that she had created last year. She glanced down. It was a tradition for her to only have one resolution each year. It was obvious which resolution that she _should_ choose but she didn't know if she could do it.

She glanced at the clock. It was 11:55. That left five minutes of 2009 to decide what she was gonna do.

She could try out that new diet. The same one that she'd already gave up three years in a row. She quickly decided that one was out. It wouldn't work... Again.

Moving on to number two on her list: Work out everyday. With what? The gym that she was never there to use? She was on a tour, that was more of a workout than any other teen could possibly get. That was enough to convince her to cross that one out.

Number three: Spend more time helping sick kids. That one she could do. Every time that she did walk into the hospital those kids always were happy. Always. It didn't matter if they might die tomorrow, they were purely happy to be living today. And Miley needed more of that type of inspiration in her life. It was a possibility.

She looked down below that and crossed it out before she even thought about it. The last thing she needed was more movie deals. She'd relax a little this year. Maybe even go on a.... vacation. A much needed one at that.

Three minutes left. She skipped down all the way to number ten, biting her lip before sucking it up and just circling it. She knew that it was the right goal to make, but it was still hard to admit that she'd somehow have to fix this mess she'd created.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that Liam was a bad influence. Where she was sitting was proof. It was New Year's Eve and where was she? In her room. Alone. Why? Because her entire family was out at a party and she had been grounded. Those rumors that she went to Australia? She _wished_. Not a chance.

The second her parents saw how their "little girl" changed they were already thinking of what to do because apparently her differences weren't for the better. Miley tried to convince them that it was just growing up but they weren't gonna buy it. They'd seen Brandi grow up and she'd never went through it. Well did precious Brandi grow up in the spotlight? No. Did Brandi never get a break as a teenager? No. But then again, was this Brandi's dream? No. It wasn't.

And while Miley was in denial, she knew that she was only fighting with her parents to give herself hope that she actually had something special left in her. That it didn't all burn out with the rest of her career.

Tonight, though, after going through watching that new hotshot Justin What's-his-face and Selena, she realized that they may just be right. Justin was new to this and already changing... for the worst. Just like she had. And Selena? Well, the world knew that she hadn't changed a bit and look where she was? In Times Square with Demi and Nick both as her best friends.

Last year, 365 days ago, she was that same girl. She was innocent, and she was making the best of her life. She was holding it together and making people happy. She knew that she didn't have much left, so she held on to who was still there and hoped with everything in her that her life would get better.

Last year, 365 days ago, it was Nick's fault that they weren't speaking. He left her, he replaced her, and he stabbed her in the back. It was his job to apologize, and he had it in for him. He screwed bad and Miley was done trying. But somehow, he did it. He made it up to her. He became her best friend again.

Until Miley ruined all of that progress. And this year, it was her turn to fix things.

It was her turn to hug Nick publicly at a huge event, and it was her turn to say Sorry. It was her turn to pick herself up and do something to turn them around. It was her turn to make everything alright again.

And in those last two minutes, she decided exactly how to do it.

**Number Ten:** _Fix things with Nick._

It started tomorrow.

Tomorrow, she had 365 days left.

And anything can happen in 365 days.

**Happy New Year (:**


End file.
